The radio frequency identification (abbreviated as RFID) technology is a technology of performing short range information transmission by manner of electromagnetic induction coupling. Its corresponding device is divided into two parts regarding structure, that is, a reader and an electronic tag. The reader continuously sends radio frequency signals of specific frequencies via antennae and forms a driving electromagnetic field in a certain range. When an electronic tag enters the electromagnetic field, it is stimulated to generate the induction current, acquires energy from the induction current, and sends the information stored in the chip to the reader. After the reader acquires the information via antennae(s), the reader performs decoding and corresponding communication process. The application frequency of the RFID technology is very wide, this technology can be used at all the frequencies from low frequency of 125 KHz to high frequency of 5.8 GHz, for example, the function of swiping card on the bus is an application example of this technology.
It can be known from the above contents that RFID is a kind of unidirectional data transmission. while near field communication (abbreviated as NFC) is bidirectional data transmission, that is, both parties receiving and sending messages have a reader and an electronic tag. In relevant art, the application of NFC on mobile phones has the following forms: a paste card, a smart mobile application platform (abbreviated as SMAP) and a radio frequency identification subscriber identity module (abbreviated as RFID-SIM, also referred to as RF-SIM) card.
Currently, the China Mobile begins to promote the RFID-SIM card solution, wherein the operating frequency of which is 2.4 GHz and it does not need an external antenna, and in the situation that the power supply of the mobile phone to the SIM card is sufficient, it only needs to replace a corresponding SIM card to work. The communication rate of this solution can be up to 1 MHz and the communication range is 5-10 M. The interaction can be performed on a software of the mobile phone by the manner of SIM Tool Kit (abbreviated as STK), that is, the menu application is expanded as required by the method of over the air (abbreviated as OTA), which is more flexible and convenient than writing fixed programs in the mobile phone.
Moreover, in the IOS7816 SIM card specification, it also definitely gives out such contents as the physical layer rate, command, data format, etc. of the data exchange between the SIM card and the mobile phone. For example, it supports an ordinary SIM card to send data to the mobile phone in the situation that the voltage is 5 V and it is default that F=372 and D=1, the rate of transmitting by the physical layer thereof the data from the SIM card to the mobile phone can be up to more than 10 Kb/s.
Additionally, the capacity of random access memory (abbreviated as RAM) is also gradually increased. The RAM capacity of the SC28 type SIM card of Motorola can be up to 30 KB. The following table is the information of this type SIM card:
typeprocessorROMRAMEPROMMotorola8 bits6 Kb240 Kb8 KbSC28
It can be seen from this table that although the SIM card still has difficulty in storing a whole picture or a song, it already can accommodate a certain amount of data. Consequently, with the development of technologies, the data capacity of SIM card will become bigger and bigger.
However, the inventors discover in relevant art that although the extended application of RFID-SIM card includes electronic payment, personal information identification, business card exchange, etc., still no method for performing personalized setting for the mobile phone using the RFID-SIM card is proposed in either the current market products or the existing patent documents.